Forever
by Falcon Mitsukai
Summary: Yuck, I stink at writing summaries. Riff and Magenta return to Transexual and find their loves worst enemy there. Rated R for every thing an R rated fanfic could hold. Sort of ROTOQ. Stop listening to me babble, just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, blah blah blah. But if I could, I would easily snatch them for myself =D Warning: Mature theme. Language, death, suicide, rape, all of these evident inside of here. Incest? Of course there is incest, it's a riff/magenta for crying out loud! Summary: A traditional Riff/Magenta with a bit of spice added. Really an interesting take on things, I think. ROTOQ based, but alternative ending. Just read it. It takes place right after Riff and Magenta land back on Transexual.  
  
~~  
  
Nobody was really sure how she had died. Some say that the voices simply drilled too far into her brain, some say she was depressed over the death of her only brother, and a few suspected that it was a murder case. Little did they know, it was all of those. And no matter how it had happened, this once precious flower now lay on the ground wilting in her own blood.  
  
~  
  
"Magenta," his calm, monotone voice healed over her whole body, "we are home." With those words, she scurried out of bed before her older brother could lean in to kiss her pale skin gently.  
  
"Sweet Transsexual. land of night; I am home." Her accented shrilled over the calm air on their home planet and stirred the dirt that had stood still for too long.  
  
"And we will rule once again." Riff Raff whispered to her, beaming with pride and poisonous thoughts. Taking her first steps into Transsexual, she found herself face to face with her worst fiend.  
  
"DeLordy. we meet again" dripping with anger and pain, her voice shared every emotion raging inside of her. Riff proceeded up at the sound of his name being spoken, and pushed Magenta aside, perhaps too rough he thought as she fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. They both knew that insanity was his only emotion, and murder his only thought when faced with DeLordy.  
  
"You wont get off easy this time."  
  
"Oh, I wont?" Riff was reminded of Frank when DeLordy spat out those words, "I wouldn't get so cocky yet. After all, you only a servant." DeLordy mocked. Walking away, he looked as sleazy as ever. Once out of sight, Magenta staggered to her feet and watched her brother punch a now bloody fist through the strong castle door.  
  
"I will get him one day," Glaring at his fist, pure red now, he muttered, "I will get him."  
  
  
  
.Authors Note. *dun dun duuuuuun * Well? How is it so far? Reviews needed. After writing this I began to wonder if the castle door was made of wood or steel. I think I remember it being wood, but you never know. If it is steel, pretend it is wood. Anyway, I hope I left you all hanging because the good stuff is coming up next. By the way, many know me as the person who starts fanfics and becomes too lazy to finish, usually because I don't have the whole fic written before I post it. A very bad habit, but I am coming over it as this fanfic is complete. I repeat, all done, all there, happy and waiting to be uploaded. All cheer for me!! 


	2. Poison

"Riff, we've gone so far together. Through tortured childhood, slaves work, and a trip to Earth and back." Magenta lay in his arms gazing up into the moon-drenched sky of their beloved planet.  
  
"And we will stay together." Riff echoed.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"You know it." Riff gave her a comforting smile. He stroked at her wild hair for a while before she drift off into a peaceful sleep. Now, he was a very poor man, and only had a few things he could call his own. The clothes off his back, a few bottles of cheap wine that rested empty and hallow back in the castle, and Magenta. She was his, and would always be his forever. If trust were the most important thing in a relation, they could be together for an eternity. But sometimes fate decides against what we have planned.  
  
~  
  
"You wished to see me, DeLordy?" Magenta hissed at him.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me. You are still inferior." DeLordy said quieting her. Tilting her head back, he laid a lust filled kill upon her lips. Lips that had seen incest, rape, beatings, torture, and lies.  
  
~  
  
"You wished to see me, DeLordy?" Riffs smooth voice blanketed the silent room.  
  
"Yes, I would like to have a word with you. about your sister." DeLordy snarled, a smile forced off of his greasy face.  
  
"Magenta? If you so much as touch her, I will have you dethroned!" Riff grew impulsive at the thought of where Magenta might be.  
  
"Stop.." DeLordy majestically raised his hand, "I am afraid it was her coming on to me. I just couldn't stop her."  
  
That was the moment that time had stopped. Magenta, his only love. The one who he could trust with anything was now a liar. She was a thief, taking his heard like that. Ripping it out, it now had nothing to look forward to but to dry out in the sun.  
  
"She wouldn't do that to me" He whispered catching DeLordys attention, "She wouldn't!!!"  
  
Riff's usually calm voice grew to one of the most monstrous in the whole planet. Images raced through his mind as he raged home. Throwing open DeLordy's mansion doors and slamming them behind him, he was only around long enough to hear the expensive stained glass design crack before shattering. But it didn't matter to him, he wanted to get home. Racing, competing with the voices taking over his mind.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
Magenta was lounging on a cheap couch, the only piece of furniture they had. She was startled by her brother's intensity. Much earlier, she had decided not to tell Riff about her encounter with DeLordy. It was for the best of all of them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She noted peacefully, but in vain, seeing as he was already gone. Peering into his room, she saw him taking an aspirin. Then another, and a few more.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She grabbed the bottle from his shaking hands.  
  
"I have. a fucking headache" he muttered swallowing the last pill he grabbed.  
  
"Why so many?"  
  
"Because its not. going. away!!" Had he heard?  
  
"Riff. you know don't you?" He did, she could tell.  
  
"Why did you do it?" He whispered. What had she done? It wasn't her fault! She thought looking to the ground in search of her answers.  
  
"You lied." He said one last time. *Click * A gun? Thoughts flying into her brain, she only had the sanity left to look up. *BOOM *  
  
.AN. Oh, I bet the suspense is just killing you. What happened? A gun, where? Why the heck would they have a gun on Transexual if they have Anti-Matter guns? Answers (except for the last one.) coming up next week (or whenever I feel like uploading the last chapter) on the Late Night, Double Feature Picture Show. 


End file.
